happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Confi-skates
'''Confi-skates '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Ellie skates down a boardwalk while being filmed by Cam. Just nearby, Nimbus is parasailing on a boat driven by Eddy, who turns to see Leila making a wood sculpture on the shore. His flirty side takes over and he tries to show off, which results in Nimbus crashing into Ellie. Cam is hit by the parachute, blinding him long enough to fall into the ocean. He resurfaces, only to be killed when Eddy crashes his boat against the pier. During Nimbus and Ellie's tumble, both of Ellie's roller blades fly off and hit Scuttlebug at the back of the head. Irritated, he confiscates the items and retreats into his shack. Ellie quickly realizes her signature pair of footwear are gone and knocks on Scuttlebug's door. She asks kindly if she could have her roller blades back, but is promptly denied. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she hatches a plan to retrieve them herself. Standing on the roof of the shack, Nimbus uses some rope to lower Ellie down from the skylight. Ellie is immediately surprised how much bigger the place is inside, finding herself in the middle of a hallway with several doors facing from opposite sides of the wall. She decides to check each door one by one. She starts with the first door in her path and finds only a room filled with old boat parts. She checks the next door to find piles of bones. She shuts the door, covering her chest with shock. Opening the next door, she unwittingly awakens a large tiger. The animal attempts to maul her, so she barricades the door until it stops clawing and roaring. She then hears Scuttlebug coming to investigate the noise. Thinking quickly, she hides in another room. The door she was previously blocking shortly reopens, allowing the tiger to attack Scuttlebug. Ellie cannot believe her eyes when turns her head. She finally finds her roller blades on top of a mountainous pile of other random objects, presumably also confiscated. Climbing the pile, she retrieves her belongings and wears them proudly on her feet. No sooner does a battered Scuttlebug discover her. As the furious crustacean approaches her, Ellie tugs on the rope for Nimbus to pull her back up. Outside, it is revealed that Nimbus is now on the shore, persuaded by Eddy to retry the parasailing stunt. Eddy soon starts his motorboat and Nimbus takes off. Because the rope connecting him to Ellie still attached to his waist, Ellie is sent skating down the pile and through the walls of Scuttlebug's hut, causing it to collapse. Ellie continues skating across the boardwalk when she finds the tiger chasing after her, with Scuttlebug riding its back. As Ellie briefly turns to taunt her pursuers, her blades get caught in a wedge between the boards, causing her feet to detatch and her body to be shredded on the ground as she continues being pulled. The tiger stops to scavenge her remains, launching Scuttlebug into the air. He crashes into Eddy, breaking a hole through the boat. Nimbus is pulled into the depths as it sinks. Meanwhile, Leila has finished her wood sculpture, which turns out to be of herself. She fits the sculpture's feet with Ellie's roller blades, then gives it a push and watches as it skates into the distance, shortly falling on its side. Deaths #Cam E. Leon is crushed by Eddy's boat. #Ellie is shredded on the boardwalk. #Scuttlebug collides into Eddy. #Nimbus drowns. Trivia *This is the first time Ellie is shown with her new design. *This marks Eddy and Scuttlebug's first kills and the latter's first death. Category:Solo Survivor Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Fan Episodes